


[气宇轩扬]你是不是不行

by sanshi0830



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 气宇轩扬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanshi0830/pseuds/sanshi0830
Relationships: 王皓轩/宋继扬
Kudos: 12





	[气宇轩扬]你是不是不行

️非清水警告

服装设计师️轩×御用模特扬

两人确定关系已经有大半年了。

“奇怪……我长得不好看吗？”宋继扬洗完澡趴在床上，看着镜子里的自己。

怎么这么久了，他对我都没有……

不应该啊，我不就靠外形吃饭吗，不好看的话早饿死了。

宋继扬苦恼，思来想去，忽然福至心灵：难道是……！

没错！一定是这样！

怪不得王皓轩平时对自己这么温柔，一定是因为他那方面有问题无法满足自己，所以觉得很愧疚！

我的天呐他不告诉我一定是怕我知道之后嫌弃他！

不行，我必须告诉他，无论怎么样我都喜欢他！

说走就走，宋继扬翻身下床，鞋都没穿，“噔噔噔”小跑到书房，推开门进去。

王皓轩在画设计图，书房里很静，只有2B铅笔划过素描纸面的声音。他坐在柔软的地毯上，背靠着堆叠的抱枕。

“怎么了？”王皓轩并没有被打断的不快，嘴角微微上扬，温柔的望向他。

宋继扬快步走过去，盘腿端坐在他面前，表情认真而严肃：“王皓轩，你是不是不行？”

“？”王皓轩的嘴角慢慢下压，“什么？”

“哎呀，你不用自卑的，我喜欢你又不是想和你上床，我不会嫌弃你的。再说了，你不行的话我行啊，没关系的……”

“你再说一遍。”王皓轩把画板和纸笔放到一边。

看着王皓轩冷下来的脸，宋继扬也不慌，反正这人对自己一直温柔，眼下可能是缺陷被发现有些不高兴。他赤脚轻踩在王皓轩的胯间，笑得阳光灿烂，一副安慰的口吻：“王皓轩，不行就不行嘛……”

他话音一顿。

王皓轩握住他纤细的脚踝猛地一拉，阴影罩住他：“我不行？”

宋继扬只穿着浴衣，腰间的系带被王皓轩抽走扔到一边，顿时衣衫大敞。

好像不是很妙。

“我让你看看我行不行。”咬牙切齿。

半夜，书房。

“说，行不行。”

“行……行……唔……停啊，五次了……呜呜呜……”

“我不行还是你不行？”

“我不行……王皓轩你放开我呜呜呜……”


End file.
